1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a steam generating system and more specifically to a system using hot flue gases from a furnace which would ordinarily be dissipated to the atmosphere without utilization of the heat.
2. Prior Art
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,852 and the patent to Hoad U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,669 both disclose the broad idea of utilizing the heat generated by an industrial furnace, incinerator or the like for the production of steam prior to the dissipation of the hot flue gases to the atmosphere. However, the systems disclosed in these patents only refer to heat exchanger means in a broad schematic manner and fail to disclose a compact, efficient heat exchanger suitable for the purpose.